<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Borrow It by gingercanary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310195">Just Borrow It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary'>gingercanary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ficlets [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Ficlet, Gen, Heist, It's mission time!, Just Legends Being Legends, Just illegally, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>zarlie + Things said with no space between them requested by anon on tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Behrad Tomaz | Behrad Tarazi &amp; Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Charlie &amp; Behrad Tomaz | Behrad Tarazi, Charlie/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ficlets [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Borrow It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Run, you twat!” Charlie shoved Behrad into a hallway, pulling Zari along. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It all started when they wanted to try to duplicate the totem. Sure, sharing it was technically an option, but Charlie had seen enough siblings fight over some form of power. Whether the power was an actual superpower, or the right to choose what they would watch on tv, it didn’t matter. When they asked the Tarazis to join them in the library, the two were already bickering over who would get to use the totem next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my birthright!” Behrad covered the totem with his sleeve as if Zari would try to take it from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, Zari said, “you’ve had it forever, I barely had any practice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aight Tarazis,” Charlie sipped their coffee, sitting cross-legged on John’s desk. “This is why I asked you two to come here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John raised his sleepy head from under the desk. “To watch them fight like five-year-olds?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie waved their hand. “Nah mate, go back to sleep.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning toward Charlie, Zari batted her eyelashes. “Charlie, what’s going on?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyeing Zari, they put their coffee down and slipped off the desk, with Behrad rolling his eyes in the background. “Since you both want to use the totem, I figured I’d tell you guys that I know how to get another one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know we allow light to moderate theft on this ship, but I have to say that stealing a totem from a totem-bearer doesn’t qualify in that range.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure that’s not what Charlie meant.” Zari glanced from Behrad to Charlie. “You weren’t going to say that we’re stealing, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we’re not stealing a totem. We will be borrowing something from a museum, but technically that was mine all along. There’s an ancient element that can copy specific magical artefacts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behrad and Zari stared at each other, both confused and excited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could explain, or we could just go get it.” So they went to ‘borrow’ the ancient element.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was going well until Charlie accidentally shapeshifted into a guard who had a twin brother. Even Zari didn’t have an explanation on hand for why there were three of them, so they bolted. Behrad managed to use his powers to float himself to the ceiling, hanging from one of the metal beams as he watched Zari shove Charlie into the nearest closet. The guards ran into the room, just as Behrad lifted himself onto the beam. All he could do was wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After regaining their balance, Charlie turned to face Zari. Instead of feeling Zari’s hips against theirs, Charlie was now faced with her cleavage. “Oh bloody hell,” they whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, you don’t like the view?” She tilted her chin up, eyes on Charlie’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, they said, “oh I do, that’s the issue.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look.” Charlie made a futile attempt to gesture in the small space. “I like you but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s all Zari needed to hear. She kissed Charlie, as adrenaline coursed through her veins. It wasn’t just about the theft anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first Zarlie piece! What do y'all think?<br/>Love,<br/>Freckles</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>